OCs
OC stands for Original Character. In this case, they are Kirby characters made by fans that are submitted to possibly appear in a future episode in the Pixelcraftian Discord server. Original Characters These are the characters who debuted in Original Characters. 4TG 4TG is a male green Kirby with purple hair, blueish purple feet, and purple glasses. (He's also part demon and was made in a test tube sorta thing but if you want more in-depth search up the channel that's directly below this) 4TG stands for "4 The Gamers". He has a black stick that can become a sword, an Axe, or a bow, but he still needs arrows. He can also fly for a small period of time, travel through dimensions for a small time, and has knowledge of almost every character to be in the world. He also enjoys breaking the 4th wall whenever he can. In Original Characters, he protects Kirby from an evil bubble. Later, he follows the group to fight userunknown, then gets deleted. In Super Smash Poyos, he can be seen at the left side of the screen in a team with Poyo Poyo and Erin. 4TG's number is 12. Bluo Bluo is a blue waddle dee with purple feet. In Original Characters, he first appears when he greets Kabe. He later follows the group into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, he and one of his alternate costumes can be seen near two Woashis, which explode. The explosion KO's the alternate Bluo, and the original Bluo survives. Bluo's number is 10. Lime Lime is a male lime green Kirby darker lime green feet. He is one of the main OC's. At the beginning of Original Characters, he introduces himself to Kirby and warns him about Userunknown. Later in the episode, he follows Kirby and the other main OC's into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, Lime can be seen alone on Kirb village. He does his up special, and Oreo and Vile come over his head as an attack. Lime's number is 08. Orion Orion is a Bugzzy. He is male and has a green body, blue head and pincers, light blue wings, yellow limbs, and white hands and feet. In Original Characters, he first appears near Sani and shows an angry expression towards him. Later, he throws Ispy at Userunknown. In Super Smash Poyos, he throws Kabe off the stage they're on. Orion's number is 13. Sani Sani is a mauve (purple) Kirby with yale (blue) feet. He has stars on the top and bottom of both feet, and one large star on top of his body. In Original Characters, he gives Kirby a map to OC world. Later, he gets deleted by userunknown. In Super Smash Poyos, Sani can be seen standing on a stage. Sani's number is 11. Starstorm Main page: Starstorm Starstorm is a Male Yellow Kirby with an orange hat resembling Mario with a '2' on it, he has a dark brown and orange scarf, and he has black hair. In Original Poyos, he first appears at the beginning of the episode near Kebe. Later, he saves multiple OC's who were possessed by userunknown by using PSI Love. In Super Smash Poyos, he gets KO'd by Kebe. Starstorm's number is 09. Brian Brian is a male light blue Kirby with darker blue feet. He wears a red hat similar to Mario's. He first appears possessed by Userunknown but is saved by Starstorm. Cerby Cerby is a purpleish Kirby with green feet. He appears when Kirby and the crew are about to enter the OC world. He slides out the door and looks hurt. When his user submitted him, he was blue and had glasses. Erin Erin is a female pink Kirby with light pink and hot pink hair and light blue feet. She first appears possessed by Userunknown but is saved by Starstorm. Fido Fido is a purple Kirby with darker purple feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters, he tries to keep his iPoyo away from Klin. In Pixitus, he informs Kirby about what the disease is in a thought bubble. Later in the episode, he gives Kirby the cure. Floria Floria is a female light purple Kirby with a flower crown and light blue shoes. At the beginning of Original Characters, she talks to Karly. What does she talk about? Nobody knows. Hade Hade is an orange Kirby with green feet with glasses and a white bunny tail. In Original Characters, He appears showing some other OCs a book that says "NOT KIRBY FANFICTION". Icicle slides to the left side of the screen, and Sour Apple has a disappointed look in reaction to this. In Super Smash Poyos, he appears Right before the white room using a final smash on Kirby and kicking his butt, his number is also #29. In Inking and Sinking, he appears at the end of the match showing the results of the match, holding up an orange flag to show that the orange team has won. Icicle Icicle is a light blue Kirby with slightly darker blue feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters near Sour Apple and ProGlitchy. Then later he got a redesign, which he got a snow hat with a snowflake, a scarf, and a headphone. Pretty COOL right? Haha, comedy! Ispy Ispy is a green Kirby with green feet and orange and red clothing. He first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. He later gets thrown at Userunknown by Orion. Karly Karly is a female purple Kirby with a white bow and lighter purple feet. She can be seen talking to Floria the beginning of Original Characters. Jetty Jetty is a light blue Kirby with darker blue feet and a Jet ability He first appeared in the background in between Kebe and Starstorm at Original Characters. He was before named "Kiby". Kir-Dee Kir-Dee is a male orange Kirby with brighter orange feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters, where he briefly gets possessed. Klin Klin is a male hot pink Kirby with dark green feet and a neon green bandana. He tries to take Fido's iPoyo at the beginning of Original Characters. Poop Kirby Poop Kirby is a male brown Kirby with lighter brown feet. He first appears possessed by Userunknown but is soon saved by Starstorm. He then gets deleted by userunknown. ProGlitchy ProGlitchy is a male blue Kirby with red feet a blue hat, resembling Mario's hat. He first appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is standing in the background. Sour Apple Sour Apple is a green Kirby with darker green feet and lighter green hair. He appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is near a few other OC's. Splash Splash is a light periwinkle Kirby with purple feet and a cyan barrette. In Original Characters, he appears in the background near the beginning of the episode with a canvas with what seems to be Kebe painted on it. In Super Smash Poyos, he hits Poyo Poyo with his paint hammer. In Pixitus, he can be seen on the ground in the background. Later, he gets pixitus thanks to Kebe. A bit later, he appears briefly in the background. In Possessed Replacement, he hits Sani with his hammer out of fear of the drawing Sani was looking at. In Simulation Survival, he watches Hanby get caught. He later hides in an abandoned house with Starstorm, Kirby, and Kebe. He later notices he left his painting supplies somewhere, and gets caught when he tries to go back and get them. He places 3rd. In Panic at the Party, he is one of the suspects. He briefly appears again later in the background. Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo is a male Lime Green Kirby with Light Blue feet, black bow tie, and a top hat with a blue stripe along the base. He first appears in the background walking to the left side of the screen at the beginning of the episode. Xebe Xebe is a brown Kirby with black feet. He appears in the background early in the episode, while userunknown teleports onto the screen. Super Smash Poyos These are the characters who debuted in Super Smash Poyos. Bluey He appears briefly in the background with a ._. face. He will likely never appear in another episode due to his user begging for Bluey to appear in a video. This caused Bluey to become sort of a meme in Pixaria. Chili He took a peek over to Bandana Kirby to see what he was doing. Kirbo He was confused where he was and took a look. He may not appear again since his user was banned from Pixaria. Hanby Main page: Hanby He was surprised to see what happened to Sour Apple. Corrupted Dee He was behind an OC, and we got to see his full body after it got blasted. Pixitus These are the characters who debuted in Pixitus. Canvas Canvas is a light blue Kirby with Blue feet, blue blush. She wears a pink Barrett and bow-tie, with a lighter pink heart on top of the Barrett. She also wears white gloves. She has blue paint splashes on her cheek and one glove, while she also has teal paint splashes on her bow-tie and the heart on her Barrett. She appears as a cameo in the beginning of Pixitus with Splash. In Inking and Sinking, Canvas is one of the participants in the turf war. In all Connected, Canvas and her family appear as a cameo. Brax Brax is a brown Kirby with a backwards cap, black shoes, and stubble. However, in Pixitus, he has no hat in his appearance, where he can be seen pixelized in the background for a bit. Sizzle Sizzle is a red Kirby with roller skates. His head is on fire. In Pixitus, he appears briefly in the background in a pixelated state. The Questions They Answer These are the characters who debuted in The Questions They Answer. "???" He was featured in the Q&A with Polterdee. He was also seen in SOOS 3 holding a sign about OCs with Thunder. Polterdee He was featured in the Q&A with ??? Doo He was featured in the Q&A in the OC room, admiring Otten's light-blue headphones. And It Goes Grey These are the characters who debuted in And It Goes Grey. Cap. Grey CaptainGreyfYyx, for short, Cap. Grey. His past design was a green Kirby with a lime cape, green cap which has a 'G' on it and gray shoes. Now, he's a green Kirby with a lime and green scarf, green cap which has a 'G' on it and gray shoes. Red Red is a red Kirby with a red hat which has an 'R' on it and purple shoes. Purple Dee Purple Dee is a purple waddle dee with dark red shoes. Shade Shade is a gray Marx with cyan bowtie, green shoes, a green and cyan hat with cyan shapes on it. 'Simulation Survival' These are the characters who debuted in Simulation Survival 'Aid' He is a doctor waddle dee with a surgeon mask and hair floating above his head. He actually debuted in The New Target, where he goes to Kebe, who was sliced in half. 'Defalt' He is a blue Kirby wearing a hat with a D on it, the hat's name is Duro. 'Meta-phor' He is a green Kirby with blueish-purple feet and brown goggles. He first appeared in the Q&A in the OC room, frightened by Pyrit. He had a bit of a color error. Extinction These are the characters who debuted in Extinction. Arthur Arthur's a blue and green kirby with hair and yellow hat, yellow wristband, and orange boots. Red Doctor Red Doctor is a doctor with the Swiss Flag on both sides, he currently has only appeared in Extinction at the end after being summoned by Userunknown along with Aid to help the injured OCs. Keeben Keeben appeared when doing the wombo combo with Thunder and Waddle Dee in Extinction. Keeben un-canonically first appeared in the Pixelcraftian Direct 2018, where his user JorPro's Pixelcraftian ROBLOX roleplay game was featured. Thunder He appeared when doing the wombo combo with Keeben and Waddle Dee in Extinction. Though his first appearance was in SOOS 3 holding the sign about OCs with ???. Dualo Dualo is a white Kirby with pink and green feet, headphones, eyes, and blush. He gets freed by Objan from the .exe box. Raylee Raylee is a blue Waddle Dee who wears a dark blue cap and a scout scarf with a Lightning Badge (sometimes called Franklin Badge). She (currently) only appeared in the Extinction episode whilst being trapped in the .exe box. All Connected These are the characters who debuted in All Connected. Refroid Refroid is an orange and dark red Kirby with dark grey shades. He only appeared in All Connected after being brought back by Kirby. Gallery 4TG Bluo2.png Bluo Brian2.png Brian Cerby.png Cerby Erin2.png Erin Fido.png Fido Floria.png Floria Hade.png Hade Icicle.png Icicle Ispy.png Ispy Karly.png Karly Jetty.png Jetty Kir-Dee.png Kir-Dee Klin.png Klin Lime.png Lime Orion.png Orion Poop Kirby.png Poop Kirby ProGlitchy.png ProGlitchy Sani.png Sani Sour Apple.png Sour Apple Starstorm.png Starstorm Splash.png Splash Poyo Poyo.png Poyo Poyo (Color Error) Xebe.png Xebe Hanby.png Hanby red doctor.PNG Red Doctor Aid.PNG Aid Defalt.PNG Defalt Meta-phor.PNG Meta-phor Keeben.png Keeben Thunder.png Thunder Dualo.png Dualo Questionmark..PNG "???" Polterdee.PNG Polterdee Cap.Grey.png CaptainGreyfYyx Red.png Red Purple Dee.png Purple Dee Shade.png Shade }} Non-appearing OCs Here is where you can put your OCs in that haven't appeared yet in a video. Psystar Psystar is a light yellow kirby with light red feet, with an spiky orange hair, dark grey glasses and dark red bandana, he is Starstorm and Ace's brother. (OC made by Mr_Type.) Ace Ace is a light blue kirby with dark blue feet, a greyish light blue hair, a scarf with combinations of blue and an aviator glasses on his hair, he is Starstorm and Psystar's brother. (OC made by TheCappyGuyBR.) Wilder Bros. The Wilder Bros. are two forest-dwelling Poppy Bros. Jr’s. each sporting green clothes and a dark blue belt. These two brothers are : Wolf Bro : A 14-year-old Poppy Bros. Jr. who has a half northern-half southern accent and likes to speak in western term. He enjoys nature for it’s simple beauty, and will go insane on anyone who harms Berry Bro. He has a bow and arrow, a hatchet, an orange ocarina, and is a werewolf. Berry Bro : '''An 8-year-old Poppy Bros. Jr. who enjoys nature for all the natural food it has, hence why he has a blueberry bush on his head. He’s also an excellent craftsman. He has a leather backpack, a good supply of stunning bombs made out of coconuts at all times, a small hammer, and a short sword that Brax gave him. '''Pencie Pencie is a greenish-teal kirby with purple feet and a tan and orange hat. He's a coward who just wants some friends. Whenever he's around people, he tends to be anxious if they'll actually accept him or not, and he has an inferiority complex. If he's been around these people for quite some time, however, he'll start to get used to them and won't stutter as much. He has extreme agility, being able to jump really high and move pretty fast from one direction to another. Pencie dubs this "Super Agility". (OC made by LucasBoi) Cael-Num Cael-Num is a Kirby that, depending the current emotion, will change between two forms: Cael with a white body, angelic wings and a halo, and Num with a reddish body, bat wings and horns. Both represent good and evil respectively, and even both may seen body-splitted if the emotion's neutral. (OC made by Doxsero) Grabblyn Grabblyn is a blue, brown-haired Kirby who knows about practically everything (with the exception of mathematics). (OC made by BasketPropellors) Dee-Jay Dee-Jay is a golden waddle dee with red feet and rainbow headphones. He is usually associated with music. (OC made by Jonyoh) Bomby Bomby is a pink puffball with blue feet, bomb parts and grey bomb wings. She likes to drawing, her ability is throwing bombs to the enmeies. When she was angry, her bomb hair will be fired and will be explode. (OC made by Glorysia Melody) Gear Gear is a genderless poyo with gray hat and purple hair, light purple shoes and white body with a bandage. and Gear will do anything to stop fighting and protect his friends. (OC made by TheCappyGuyBR) Reddana Kirb Reddana Kirb is a poyo with red bandana and red scarf, a blue eye and black eye,and blue body with orange shoes. Reddana Kirb can summon fireballs and many different spears, and he's also a spare master. After the day his parents died, Reddana Kirb promised to save his friends from any harm whatsoever, but he fails that most of the time. (OC made by SpoopyPoyo42000) Cyanide Cyanide's name is based on the chemical 'Cyanide'. He's a poyo with black hat, cyan body, and red shoes. He's active like the chemical and he's also dying because he has an incurable disease which will slowly kill him. He's a good guy, but sometimes his disease drives him crazy, causing friendly fire. (OC made by Jonyoh) Cyber Dee Cyber Dee is a waddle dee with yellow body, orange shoes, Cyborg parts with wings (Credits to Pugtendo) and a glowing eye like Sans's. He can do any of Sans's attacks and summons a blue, cyber-looking shield to protect him. (OC made by Drepy_Cake_MKII) (You can also check his profile.) Leemon leemon is a yellow kirby with brown feets and a stem with a leaf on his head. He's the kind of person who wants to look stronger than they are just to make peoples smile. He can't fly (but he can flutter on the other hand) and he use lethal weapon to fight. He got some kind of obsession with sweet drinks (pepsi being his favorite) And always support nonsence stuff. (OC made by kaab) Niyantran Niyantran(means control in Bangla) is a blue crystal ball with a blue robes with an orange design at the bottom of it, and his head was originally going to be a dice,but changed in late character development. he has no hands. He's very tall and intimidating, and kind of insane, he's a villain, and he can use crosshair, (his eyes turn into crosshairs , which will transform into bouncing balls), and flying jab. (OC made by Toppy Dee) Astro *Page too long. please read it at the subpage here. Zoyo Zoyo is a light greenish yellowish kirby with dark green feet. He wears a light green hat that resembles a mario hat except its just a lighter green and has a Z instead of a M. He's very kind towards others and doesn't really like to fight. He acts like a child even though he isn't a child. He isn't very strong nor is he good at defending. He might be a bootleg version of Defalt. (OC made by a dumb B) Trivia * There are 24 OC's in Original Characters. * All deleted main OC's are known to have been brought back to reality when the "End Task" button broke. * Hade is the only one with a final smash in Super Smash Poyos. * Poyo Poyo was originaly gonna have Sonic the Hedgehog style shoes, but recolored sky blue. * Red Doctor was originally going to be named Swiss Doctor, but his name was soon changed. **Prior to this, Red Doctor received a design change which included hair, a hat and a backpack. * Meta-phor was originally called Kotai, literally meaning change in Japanese. * Thunder's original name was Lightning, this name was changed to Thunder 2 days later after the first drawing of Lightning made by Mask Productions. * Raylee's nickname is "Raydee" and it was going to be her final name. However, "Raylee" had been selected instead as it sounds a little bit feminine and tomboy-ish. * Red Doctor is based off of the Medic from Team Fortress 2 with the same urge-to-kill and German-English speech without actually originating from the same country. (Red is Swiss.) Category:Characters